


as it can be.

by konfidentiality



Category: bts, jungkook bts - Fandom, taehyung bts, taehyung/Jungkook - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Riding, Smoking, Smut, lots of gay shit, lots of smut, maybe drinking i dunno, short distance relationships, taekook, the ultimate gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfidentiality/pseuds/konfidentiality
Summary: first time writing a fanfic without it being too cringey or straight up bad....wish me luck.
Relationships: taekook - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fanfic without it being too cringey or straight up bad....wish me luck.

Today would have been a boring day. Jungkook would go to school, make it through until lunch, go to his extracurricular classes, and then go home. Maybe hang out at the den.

But fate had different ideas.

* * *

When Jungkook woke up, he noticed the first thing that came to his mind;

He wasn’t in his bed.

He was on his couch. With a red and green flanneled blanket on him. And a glass of water and a small box on the coffee table in front of him. Which means that Jimin, his roommate’s boyfriend, was here last night.

How Namjoon, Jungkook's roommate, was able to score Park Jimin, the lead dancer and head cheerleader for the highschool's cheer and dance team, was unimaginable. Namjoon was logical and nerdy, and Jimin was everything opposite of that.

Shifting himself into a sitting position, Jungkook checked his phone for the time and opened up the donut box.

”Shit!” Jungkook yelled, taking a donut with chocolate icing and sprinkles on it and shoving it in his mouth while he rushed to his room. He had fifteen minutes to get to school before class started.

Jungkook hurriedly changed into skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and Doc Martins, then rushed to his bathroom to make sure his hair wasn’t wrangled everywhere. Deciding that he looked okay, Jungkook took his keys, backpack, phone, and rushed outside.

Making sure to lock the door, Jungkook grabbed his bike and hopped on. His school was about 10 minutes away, so he made sure to take the shortest route there.

When Jungkook got to his school, he made sure to hook his bike around the bike rack and ran into the building.

A couple of students were still in the halls when he got inside, but they were probably the kids who usually got in trouble for loitering around the bathrooms and not going to class.

Jungkook didn’t associate himself with that crowd and sped away, walking as fast as he possibly could without getting pulled over for running in the halls. Once he saw his classroom in sight, he practically leaped into the classroom right when the bell rang.

The kids who were standing up and talking to their friends went back to their seat, and Jungkook did the same. Only he noticed that there was a boy he had never seen before sitting next to his empty seat. Cautiously sitting down, Jungkook looked over at the new boy and did a quick analysis of his clothes. The boy had on a warm yellow jumper, light blue pants that were rolled up at the ankles, and a pair of black chucks. The boy also had on a matching warm yellow beanie.

Scanning the new boy’s face, Jungkook noticed that the boy had a cute little freckle mole around his left eye, and that the boy’s face was highly symmetrical. Jungkook turned head back to the front with his eyes on the teacher, Mr. Song, as he stood up from his desk and clapped his hands loudly, quieting the ongoing side conversations.

The boy next to Jungkook seemed to tense up and rubbed his arms as if he were cold.

”Welcome, class, to another day of Musics class. But before we begin, we have a new classmate today,” Mr. Song paused, looking towards the new boy, ”Mister Kim, would you like to introduce yourself? You may choose to stand from where you are or come to the frontman of the room.”

The boy nodded, standing up and walking to the front of the class.

”Hello everyone, my name is Kim Taehyung and I’m new this year and I’m excited to get to know you all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter for you. just so you know, i’ll try my best to be posting as frequently as possible, yada yada. you get the drill.

_”Hello everyone, my name is Kim Taehyung and I’m new this year and I’m excited to get to know you all.”_

* * *

Damn.

Taehyung’s voice was incredibly deep, and Jungkook made sure to keep a mental note that said “Kim Taehyung MUST be heard singing AT ALL COSTS”.

Once Taehyung sat down, Jungkook glanced to his right and was met with another pair of eyes glancing back at him.

Giving a small smile, Jungkook felt a light warmth crawl to his cheeks. This boy, Taehyung, was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. But Jungkook didn’t have time to stare and dream right now.

Turning his head back towards the teacher, he made sure to take out his notebook and jot notes down. Then Jungkook ripped a small portion of paper from his notebook and scribbled his number down, making sure to write “Text me. -Jungkook” on it and fold it neatly.

Once the bell rang, Jungkook put his folder and notebook in his backpack and glanced at Taehyung again. Once Taehyung had put his backpack on his shoulders, Jungkook cleared his throat and tapped on the new boy’s shoulder right before he headed out the door. Taehyung turned, and Jungkook handed him the folded up number while a small smile was on his face.

Taehyung took the folded paper, a slightly confused but also curious look on his face. Once he opened the paper, a tiny smile grew into Taehyung’s face. When he looked back up, Jungkook was gone.

Then Taehyung walked out of the classroom and pulled out his phone, entering Jungkook’s number and texted Jungkook.

In History class, Jungkook just sat down when his phone got a text.

** _Unknown Number:_ **

_hi, jungkook! it’s taehyung :D_


End file.
